


The Real Thing

by Daegaer



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-03
Updated: 2007-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Mamoru debriefs Nagi





	The Real Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](https://louiselux.livejournal.com/profile)[louiselux](https://louiselux.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing!

"And then he told me it didn't matter what I did, I'd never get the access code from him," Nagi said, finishing off his fourth can of Coke.

Mamoru pushed another over to Nagi's side of the table. It was still a little strange and more than a little funny how addicted Nagi was to the stuff. He was lucky his abilities took so much energy, Mamoru thought, otherwise Nagi wouldn't stay so thin. "I'm sorry," he said. "I missed that."

"I said I held him down from across the room, and I got into his system nice and easy," Nagi said dreamily, remembered violence warm in his voice. "As if I needed his stupid access code. Then I made him see the error of his ways. It didn't matter what I did – yeah, right. Everyone thinks they'll hold out. Then I snapped his neck. All neat, all tidy, no fingerprints, no video footage. I gave all the files to Rex, his organization will be mopped up by the end of the week."

"Good," Mamoru said. One less dark beast, he thought. One less monster to haunt the darkness. He'd earned a little relaxation time, he thought, and pulled the last can of Coke firmly to his side of the table.

"It doesn't matter what you do," he said. "You won't get this from me."

Nagi looked at him, then grinned, sharp and dangerous. Mamoru'd never had quite that smile directed at him before. "Over a can of Coke?" Nagi said. "Oh, Mamoru. Well, let's see."

Mamoru gasped as he felt himself pressed back in his chair, all the air leaving his lungs at once.

"It doesn't matter what I do, huh?" Nagi said, unfolding himself from the chair. "I've had an exciting night, and I've just had a hell of a lot of sugar and caffeine and want more. I might get sloppy. Give me the Coke, and no one gets hurt."

"Never," Mamoru croaked. The pressure on his chest eased immediately and he drew a thankful breath.

"I might make you scream," Nagi murmured, his face inches from Mamoru's.

"Idle promises," Mamoru said.

Nagi's lips were soft against his, Nagi's breath cola-scented, Nagi's tongue sugary-sweet. Mamoru made a quiet sound and pushed up against the invisible force as hard as he could.

"That wasn't a scream," Nagi said. "I can see I'm going to have to spend more time on you." He plucked the can of Coke away and put it on the table. "I'll need that later. Anyway, you were wrong to provoke me, I'll have to make an example of you." He bent quickly to whisper, "Trust me?"

"Of course," Mamoru said as quietly, and more loudly, "No more sugar for you for at least a week." His chair shot across the room and stopped so fast he thought he might have whiplash. Nagi stalked towards him, his eyes full of amused evil intent. Mamoru was fairly sure that security watched this sort of thing and shook their heads over the foibles of yet another generation of Takatoris. He couldn't find it within himself to care.


End file.
